


【mob/狂兰】狂欢

by OceanMonster_Karas



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 补魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMonster_Karas/pseuds/OceanMonster_Karas
Summary: 补魔，强奸，半掩面，轻度暴力描写的路人/狂兰。用词很脏，很无脑，爽就好。
Relationships: mob/lancelot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【mob/狂兰】狂欢

二：路人／狂兰  
兰斯洛特的魔力再次被耗尽。  
＂这怎么办，还要刷无限池，连梦火都给你喂好了，你却倒在这里？＂御主发出了恼火的抱怨，＂你不会是没有戴抑制魔力挥发的装置吧？＂说着，他将手伸向了倒地的骑士的前裆，卸掉了那里的护甲。  
＂这样可不行啊，兰斯洛特。＂听着对方的声音变得沉重，兰斯洛特隐约意识到了什么。但他已经无法思考了，尿道里插着的锁精棒和后穴里不间断传来的震感已经让快感变成了一种折磨。从刚才开始已经一小时了，再能忍的战士也会倒下。  
＂流这么多先走汁，把好不容易补充的魔力都浪费掉了。＂可惜似的说着，御主粗糙的大手已经覆盖上了长期被冷落的性器。不顾打着哆嗦的从者，男人的手不断套弄着涨得通红的性器。  
精液（魔力）逆流的感觉让兰斯洛特两眼发直。明明是痛苦的体验，偏偏又刺激着他肿大的前列腺，让他舒服得发出嘶声。  
＂真是像狗一样呢。＂  
＂唔…呜…＂  
像是嫌从表面玩弄太过温柔，他又用两指捏住锁精棒上下抽动起来。尿道被搅得酥酥麻麻，黑色的骑士发出了下流的急喘。晶莹的液珠大颗大颗地从开合的马眼中落下，沾的御主的手都湿湿粘粘。  
＂妈的，竟然把我的身体给弄脏了，＂御主甩了甩手上的粘液，＂就不知道克制一点吗！＂说着，一个用力整根拔出了锁精棒。  
兰斯洛特痉挛着瞬间射了精，似乎因为憋了太久，精液就像是喷出来了似的，跳了好高。＂啊啊啊啊啊、嗯、咳……＂  
激烈的高潮持续了好一会儿，不久兰斯洛特就翻着白眼进入了贤者空间。  
＂喂，这一点都不知道忍耐吗，好不容易补充的魔力撒了一地啊！＂御主怒道，＂你的确需要一点惩罚，不然就不知道自己是谁了对不对？＂说罢，将对方臀部的护甲一道扒了下来，指头沾了些地上的浓精，狠狠地操进了对方温暖的肉穴。  
＂啊啊啊……唔、嗯……！！＂  
＂你这婊子水可真多，那个跳蛋就那么让你舒服吗？嗯？＂肠肉被搅弄着发出淫乱的水声。御主的手摸到了那枚跳蛋，将它一把按在了前列腺的位置。承受不住这么大的刺激，兰斯洛特胡乱挣扎着。看着这么个高大的男人在自己手下露出如此脆弱的模样，不知御主此时内心做何感想。  
终于玩够了，御主才好心取出了那个小物件。但不管怎么看，现在的兰斯洛特无法再进行战斗是必然的。  
那就重新补魔吧，他想。  
再次睁开眼，映入从者眼帘的是大量的人类躯体。或者说，裸体。  
按道理来讲，他该一跃而起，用自己锋利的爪子撕碎这里的所有败类再逃走。但现在，他嗅到了浓郁的魔力的味道。  
他已经缺乏魔力太久了，却还被迫维持着实体。这对英灵来说是相当痛苦，有如五脏六腑都被一点点掏空还要保持理智。  
就像一匹饿了数周的孤狼终于遇到食物可以饱餐一顿那样，兰斯洛特有着锯齿尖牙的口中淌出了涎水。他的喉中发出了渴望的声音，仿佛想要什么液体来润滑自己的喉咙。但随即他就被掐着下巴用圆形的铁环撑开了嘴，为的是那锐利的牙不会轻易把男人的阴茎咬断。  
确认了嘴套的皮带足够结实后，终于他们愿意把根部塞进狂战士的嘴里了。感受到魔力源的接近，兰斯洛特表现得异常顺从。男人半勃的肉茎轻而易举地滑到了他的喉咙口，窒息感也只是让他收紧喉咙而已。  
男人的大龟头终于不愿意再被局限于喉口了。它在用力的腰部推进下慢慢地挤进了紧致的咽部，在那里小幅地抽查着。它的主人不停地发出咒骂与赞叹，八成是不会窒息死的英灵的喉咙不断收缩挤压让他快要泄了吧。  
但即便被这么对待着，兰斯洛特也很兴奋。他明白精液和魔力马上就会滋润自己干涸的身体，于是更加卖力地咽着。  
＂咕…咕…＂  
男人抓着他头盔上的长穗，狠狠地顶胯，几乎把睾丸都压在了他的脸上。精液直接顺着食道流入了胃里，那种呛人的感觉让头脑晕乎乎的兰斯洛特本能地反呕，而男人也正好把发泄第一次的欲望拔了出去，牵出了他一嘴的黏稠。  
＂真积极啊，他后面也湿了。＂他的右前方一人说道。  
其实对兰斯洛特来讲并没有强欲的概念，他的淫乱都是被迫表现出来的。魔力缺失，强迫口交，说来都是不愉快的体验。  
但是。  
＂啊啊啊啊……啊啊……＂  
男人把他按在地上，揉着肉厚的臀部。突然有一个家伙好像想起了什么：＂这次不会和上次那样一下就消耗完了吧？＂  
＂这次把精液堵在结肠里，肯定流也流不下来。＂另外一人只是不以为意地笑起来。补充魔力说白了只是一个幌子，没有一个从者能利用多到从身体里溢出来的魔力吧。  
兰斯洛特仍在喘着气。他隐约也意识得到接下来的熟悉的发展，不过他也有些习惯了。现在高洁不高洁已经无所谓了，想要的只是把缺失的魔力补满罢了。  
丑陋的肉棒在骑士的会阴处磨蹭了几下，就毫无扩张地顶进了张合的穴口。括约肌徒劳地反抗了一下，随后便服服帖帖地放进了入侵者，让粗大的肉棍蹂躏贪食的媚肉。肉棍毫不客气地一捅到底，在紧致的肉道里埋着，仅为了自己的舒适而行动着。男人对于这样的活飞机杯自然是没什么温情可言了，毕竟一般来讲做爱的话手上肯定要摸得到女人柔软的胸部，就算是和五十块一次的鸡上床也比摸铁块有更多乐趣。  
＂是不是干太多把他操松了啊？＂男人嘴上抱怨着，＂我顶他这里他都没反应。＂  
于是他的同僚按住兰斯洛特被顶得耸动不止的身体，扯着他淌着涎水的嘴角看了看：＂只是失神了，继续吧。＂  
从骑士嘴中溢出的毫无美感的嘶嘶呼吸声。  
哪怕是无法沟通的狂战士，也总该有一些忠诚心。也许这就是从者的劣处了吧。兰斯洛特那若有若无的臣服欲让他慢慢回过神来，配合自己主人的动作取悦那不可满足的欲求心。  
肚子有奇怪的感觉。不是受伤的疼痛，但被长时间反复摩擦肠道与性感带，这位英灵可以说是纵欲过度也不为过了。那种夹着欢愉的钝痛让黑骑士本能地后缩——然后被狠狠地按回原位，蹂躏着身体的深处。  
随着愈发大开大合的肉茎的动作，黏糊糊的润滑液被从深处掏了出来，沾湿了骑士的股缝，把他的整个下体都给浇得湿热，有如整个被放在水里泡过一遍那样，分不清哪里是汗哪里是水，就那么沿着臀尖滴落到地面上，让本就看起来已经下贱至极的他在别人眼里彻底就是条淌着水吃男人几把的贱狗，被轮得肠子变成了阴道，就等着被大肉棒干到受精。  
男人的动作毫不留情，至少在幅度上来讲。干了一会儿后，兰斯洛特逐渐被拉得和男人贴的越来越紧，而后穴也像是习惯了那个上翘的形状，精确地被以相同频率贯穿。穴肉已经有些失去弹性了，无法像刚才那样敏感地被戳一下就急切地夹紧入侵者以此换来对方更加粗暴的插弄，但仍然松软服帖叫人满意。臀部两瓣肉丘被拍打得麻木，这挺翘的臀部已经经不住刮擦范着粉红，像是要滴血了一样。当然，狂战士皮糙肉厚，哪怕是这样都还没有受伤。被如此使用着，兰斯洛特反而舒服得叫不出声，被越来越急躁的节奏带领着攀向高峰。  
无规则的顶弄带来的些微甜美缓缓积攒着，快乐早已溢出了日常的感官，来到了他仿佛做着梦的大脑之外。  
＂呼、呼…＂狂战士的犬牙在下一次加速时紧紧地扣住了口枷，这个举动本来是他在圣杯战争中忍受疼痛的方式——咬住树皮之类的。但现在他要面临的远不是那样有深远意义的东西，而是，大概会为亚瑟王所不齿的肉体出卖。  
魔力，这个简单的词汇，此刻是那么的炽热。  
＂给我吃下去，婊子！＂身后的男人狂乱地扯着他头盔后的穗，把他扯得身子弓起来。兰斯洛特沉浸在魔力浸润身体内部的快乐中，没有太在意腰部的酸痛。龟头抵着结肠口喷了精，把这本就不常被开拓的隐秘地干得发麻，这种感觉叫他没了理智，成瘾似的，探寻身体深处似乎也已经成了一种堕落的乐趣。那地方很少能被干到，哪怕是被粗鲁地顶撞着，也冲不破那个拐角，但冰凉的液体却能轻松地肆虐其中，甚至会被堵在那里难以排出，虽说并不是刺激前列腺那样明了直接的快感，但比皮肤敏感数倍的位置被浇灌上一回的体验不输于此。  
＂呼，呼……＂魔力灌入身体的快乐与肉体的欢愉夹击着他的意识。顷刻间他似乎又有了用不完的体力，可以清醒地维持意识，继续这场奸淫。  
＂咕呜呜呜……＂已经尝到了甜头，黑骑士本能地索取更多。他知道如何取悦正埋在他体内喘着气的男人。  
本来这家伙还在休息的。他打算抽出那射过一次软掉的物件满足地修养生息，然而即刻他感觉到自己的腰部被一双修长的腿扣住，欲求不满地磨娑着，仿佛是在催促他再把精液洒进那个收缩着的汁水淋漓的小穴，填满那个骚洞一样。这样主动的姿态在狂战士这里很少见，一般他要么是爽得缓不过来、痉挛不止，要么是本能地抗拒不知配合。但这回，他似乎是学会了一些新东西。可想而知是被干舒服了。  
才发泄过一次的男人心下一紧，却并不急着响应。他回过头看了看缠在自己腰间的双腿似乎是想确认自己看到的不是假的，脸上露出了有些痴傻的笑容。  
＂喂喂，你就这么急着被我干翻吗，嗯？＂男人撸了一把自己软掉的肉茎，向前俯身，＂连这么一丁点脸都不要了，哈？＂  
兰斯洛特没法回应他，只能用身体去蹭对方，试图让那人不要再浪费时间了。结合的热流还是在他的腹部窜着，急需一个性器来替他泄火。  
男人才刚发泄不久，要想再全硬肯定还要时间。于是他最后打定主意，与其让自己在这里手动，不如把半硬的肉棍先塞进兰斯洛特身后的肉洞给自己好好按摩上一会儿。他稍微扶正了一下自己的头部对准穴口，便直接推了进去。入口没什么阻力，只是滑进去有些难，让肉棒和粘膜更加亲密地磨合在了一起。在这样强行塞入的缓慢折磨中，狂战士似乎稍微恢复一点神智，有些不情愿地发出＂唔……＂一样的叹气声，似乎是对这样的举动不甚满意。这样只给他带来了异物感，快感几近于零，阴茎也接触不到内里的肉壁。  
男人这会儿只想快些支起自己的几巴，没有很介意这会儿身下人不满的扭动，缓慢地抽动着。  
其实说来，这样做效率是很低的。轮奸婊子可以用她的腰、穴、嘴、肛、胸部和手，甚至连腋窝都可以用，但这家伙就只有后面和嘴（还是用了开口器的）可以凑合，至于手嘛…看着那锐利的爪子，大家一致决定算了。不过这都是不重要的题外话了。  
在这期间，另一个人扳过了兰斯洛特的脸叫他抬起头，撑起他的下巴让他向后扬着头，用这种体位将自己的肉块竖着插进了狂战士的喉咙。这样的姿势和正常的口交相反，但因此有更大的摩擦与包裹程度，也可以把肉棒插的更深。  
这下算是把兰斯洛特真的弄得有些难受了。他小幅地挣扎着，之前一直按在地上的手也折过去扣住了对方的腿，毕竟他几乎喉咙都要被折断撑破一般的难受，男人的阴茎戳的他食道几乎被微微顶起——人类完全可能死掉的那种粗暴手法——不仅仅是口腔，整个呼吸道都是那股叫人痛苦的腥燥味道。兰斯洛特的喉咙激烈地反抗着，不断地收紧重复着反呕的动作，他也腰部也向上顶起、抽动，这倒是便宜了干着他的人。  
窒息虽然叫他痛苦得几近昏厥，下半身的快感却被无限地放大了。他感觉下腹处有一团火在烧，阴茎已经释放了一次就马上有了再度抬头的趋势，胸腔里翻江倒海的感官与一路突上大脑皮层的快感撞上、发酵，他有一种错觉自己的心脏要兴奋到停跳，他的血液也被鼓动得沸腾。  
身后的家伙也已经找到了节奏，再次凶狠地顶弄起那个不断缩紧仿佛榨精机器一样的肉套，激起兰斯洛特更加热烈的回应。  
＂好…好舒服，这家伙的喉咙好热……＂那个给黑骑士带来主要困苦的男人只顾着自己舒服，就连睾丸几乎都要贴到兰斯洛特的嘴上——没有的原因仅仅是因为胯下还有着带棱角的金属头盔顶着他的大腿叫他不敢轻举妄动。此刻他已经不在乎狂战士抓的越陷越深的爪子会不会伤到他的腿，全心全意地干这那里，想要快些释放。  
与此同时兰斯洛特的腰已经被撞麻，一片酸涩，像没了力一般塌了下去，撑不起来了。这让操着他后穴的男人只得俯下去贴近他，角度的变化让阴茎捅得更深入，也让狂战士近乎潮吹地持续地去着。兰斯洛特抓不住男人的腿了，手松松地挂在空中，只有指头还坚持地勾着，有如手中握着一把兵器，但是空空如也。他渐渐承受不住那种攀升的快感，腿不再能勾住男人的腰部，但还有力气在地上胡乱蹬踢。  
＂嗯嗯！！！！马上就！！＂他头上的那家伙一把按住兰斯洛特的下巴，本能地拱着腰，让自己的精液一股一股地从阴囊里挤出，让自己的精液全部落入了黑骑士的胃袋。然后，他撑着黑骑士已经滑下去的肩膀喘着气休息了一会儿，浑浑噩噩地从那饱受摧残的喉口抽出了自己疲软的性器。  
可怜的狂战士失去了支撑，直接砸倒在地面上，他想要呕吐但喉咙和不上，想要发声喉咙却痛得发涩，也无法合上嘴，口枷几乎快被他的尖牙磨掉一层。男人看着自己造成的这个大空洞感到又舒畅又恶心，大法好心地替他取掉了嘴里的束缚——暂时。一离开那可怕的束缚兰斯洛特就本能地去咬牙，但他的口腔已然麻木，里面也还都是混淆他感官的白浊液体，一时间只能半开着口腔，侧着脑袋无声地呼吸着。  
身前，在几个深重的挺腰后，他泥泞的肠腔里再次被灌上了更多的魔力和子种。他吞咽了一下口中乱七八糟的液体，但还是觉得嗓子干涩至极，火辣辣地疼。魔力太多了，精液也是，已经溢出他的承受范围了。他无法闭合的穴口泛着血红，让余出的精种大滴大滴地汇成了流溢落到已经不再干净的地板上。  
喘息声在这个地方的每一立方米空气中回响。但没有我们的唯一受害者的声音，毕竟他已经失声了。  
＂还有谁要干的？＂  
＂他的喉咙大概用不了了……＂  
＂恐怕不太行。＂  
其实在兰斯洛特混沌的大脑里处理出来的这些信号是不错的。大概可以休息，也许。他现在只是个仰躺在地面上的大型破烂（至少狂战士希望如此），就是被踢几脚也好，他已经不行了。  
的确，也有刚才看着活春宫自己处理好的，但在泄欲活动中会说话的只是少数。大多数其实想的都没有那么多。反正…其他人也那么做了对吧？

或许，还不是休息的时候。


End file.
